


Day 2: Kagami's Birthday

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kagami Taiga's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami starts his day like any other day, everyone forgets it's his birthday after all. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Kagami's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Gia here! For AoKaga month I'll be uploading days 2, 4, 6 etc.
> 
> Happy AoKaga month!~

Kagami woke up and dragged himself slowly out of bed like any other day, groggily blinking the sleep from his eyes as he exited his bedroom in nothing more than a pair of loose grey sweatpants and baggy white tee. 

He checked the mail poking through his letterbox and sighed, the contents not being as he had hoped, "he's forgotten again..." The redhead bitterly laughed at himself, "why would he remember this time?" 

Screwing up the letters, Kagami tossed them into the waste bin and dropped down onto the couch, sprawling awkwardly across it. He then reached over to the coffee table and grasped the closest basketball magazine, soon immersing himself in its headlines and exciting game shots. 

After having fallen asleep out of boredom, Kagami had let go of the magazine so that it covered his face, blocking out the light. Some time later, however, a loud series of thuds on the door followed by an, "oi, Bakagami! You in there?!" Jolted him from his sleep. 

The magazine dropped from his face and onto the floor as he rolled from the slightly-too-small couch, startled by the visitor. Kagami groaned and pulled himself up, making his way to the front door, though growing irritated as the harsh knocking didn't cease.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He hissed and unlocked the door, throwing it open. 

The handsome face and azure eyes that greeted him caused Kagami's crimson orbs to briefly widen, though he quickly snapped at the male before him, "what do you want?" 

"We're going out," the bluenette folded his arms leaning comfortably against the doorframe, eyes blatantly raking over the figure in front of him, "but not before you get dressed. I mean _look at that bed hair _." Aomine grinned as he received the smouldering glare he had grown accustomed to.__

"Why should I go out with you?" Kagami muttered although complied, shuffling off to his bedroom to change. He didn't want to be stuck at home on his own today, and the idea of spending time with the _irresistible _asshole excited him, much to his denial.__

"He hasn't remembered either by the looks of it..." 

After tugging on a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt layered with a red checkered shirt, Kagami tamed his scarlet mane as best he could and emerged from his room. 

"Took your time," Aomine mocked from the couch with a basketball magazine in hand, then wolf-whistled, "not bad, though~" 

"Fuck off," Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose, cheeks glowing and gestured towards the door, "can we go?" 

Aomine nodded and jumped up to follow Kagami outside, the pair walking in awkward silence. 

"So where are we going?" The smaller male eventually broke the silence needing to distract his mind, glancing up at Aomine, "and what's with the backpack?" 

Aomine tapped his nose, "that's for me to know, and you to find out~" Kagami grunted in response thrusting his hands in his pockets which caused Aomine to frown, "aren't 'ya gonna bite at me like usual?" 

Kagami shrugged, his gloomy eyes cast to the floor in front of him, "no point." 

The tan man's eyes narrowed and on impulse he gave Kagami a light thwack on his back, "lighten up a little tiger, jeez!" He pointed ahead of them to the park, "we're here now." 

"The park?" Kagami stopped, head tilted, "why are we at the park? Th-There's lots of dogs here!" He took a step back, irrational thoughts driving him to the idea that Aomine was playing some big prank, "are you trying to scare me?!" 

"Hey," Aomine grasped Kagami's arm and looked him directly in the eye, "there's bees here too y'know! I'm not trying to scare you, fuckin' idiot." He sighed at the dejected expression the redhead gave him, "I'm sorry... Just c'mon." Not waiting for an answer he gave Kagami's arm a squeeze and started walking through the gate. 

After some struggling Kagami gave up and silently allowed himself to be led. He was surprised, even as a dog bound closely past and he tensed up in fear, the bluenette placed himself between Kagami and the beast, his hold seeming to tighten in reassurance. 

"Are you okay?" Aomine glanced back at Kagami and the redhead quickly nodded, the response sparking a small smile, "good. We're stopping here."

Kagami looked around properly for the first time, in awe. They had stopped in a small grassy clearing which was relatively sheltered all around by trees, and various vibrantly coloured flowers littered the ground around them, "s'pretty..."

"Close your eyes a second," Aomine released Kagami's arm and the smaller man did as instructed.

"What're you doing?" He enquired to the sound of a bag zipper and rustling.

"You'll see," Aomine muttered in concentration, the sound of a blanket flapping in the air muffling his voice.

Several moments later Aomine called out to Kagami from somewhere in front of him, "you can open your eyes~" 

Doing so, the sight that greeted the redhead caused his scarlet eyes to widen, "w-what's this?"

"Happy birthday, Kagami!" Aomine grinned, for he was holding a small basketball-shaped cake with a single candle lit on top. Behind him led a small picnic blanket laden with food he had prepared all by himself.

"You... You remembered...?" Kagami brought his hands up to his mouth, eyes brimming with tears, "someone remembered."

"Of course I did, Bakagami!" How could you expect me to forget?" He held out the cake and Kagami blew a weak puff of air which just managed to blow out the flame. 

"Did you make a wish?" Aomine smiled gently and placing the cake down on the blanket, approached the redhead again, embracing him. 

Kagami nodded into the taller man's chest, sobbing quietly, "I-I did. But I'm _not _telling."__

Aomine chuckled bringing his hand up to nestle in the soft red locks, "'course. But don't cry on your birthday, tiger, you've gotta be happy."

"I am happy-!" Kagami sniffled loudly and brought his head back to look at his friend, "a-all thanks to you." 

"I'm glad," Aomine brought his hand up to wipe away the damp on Kagami's cheeks, "no more crying. Why don't you try some food? I made it all myself, you know?"

Kagami hiccuped out a small laugh, "let's hope it tastes good then." 

"You know it will!" Aomine retorted smugly, though averted his gaze to admit, "nothing beats yours, of course..." 

Kagami hummed as Aomine released him and the pair sat down to eat. Shortly into stuffing his cheeks, he lifted his head with a cheerfulness, "tastes good Aho, I'm impressed." 

"Yeah yeah," Aomine gushed at the simple compliment scratching the back of his head. 

'I'm just happy to see him smile.'

 

After having stuffed their faces, the pair were on the grass amongst the flowers, Aomine led admiring the crystal clear skies, or secretly a certain redhead sat besides him who happened to be occupied by the flowers scattered around him. 

"What're you doing?" Aomine eventually asked out of curiosity, glancing up at Kagami. 

"Here," Kagami placed a daisy flower crown he had made on top of Aomine's head, grinning at the sight, "cute!" 

"Oh yeah?" Aomine's cheeks dusted a light pink, "did you make one for yourself?" 

Kagami nodded, dropping his own daisy chain atop his head with that beaming smile. Aomine couldn't help but impulsively whip out his phone snapping a picture of the angel before him. 

"Hey! Delete that!" Kagami squawked, instantly pouncing on the bluenette initiating a wrestle for the phone.

"No way," Aomine purred, shoving the phone in his pants, "if you want it, come get it~!" 

Kagami looked briefly horrified, then debated on actually doing it. The idea of his hand slipping, however, caused him to shake his head quickly, "you're the worst." 

"You know that's not true, don't be a tsun now," Aomine pulled the phone from his pants and his eyes met with the redhead who still happened to be straddling him. 

Kagami instantly tore his gaze away, still feeling the ocean blues boring into him as a small blush spread across his cheeks, "I-I'm not a tsundere!" 

"You could be my tsun~" Aomine winked cheekily and reached up hooking his arms around Kagami's waist, the response he received being the smaller male hiding his face in his hands. 

"Who'd be stupid enough to date you?!" Kagami retorted half-heartedly, muffled by his hands.

"You," Aomine smirked, and when Kagami dropped his hands to stare slack-jawed at him, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Kagami didn't reply, but simply crawled off of Aomine before his face could redden any more. 

"Let's take a selfie," Aomine whipped out his phone again and shuffled himself next to Kagami, snaking an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer, "smile~" 

Just as Aomine snapped the picture, the redhead made a last-minute decision to kiss him on the cheek. But before he could get away, a blushing mess, Aomine's hooked arm tugged him back into a gentle but needy kiss on the lips. However it only lasted a short duration before he pulled back grinning to see the dazed expression on Kagami's face.

"That's your other present," he chimed, impressed with himself. Kagami made an unintelligible squeak like-sound and hid his face in Aomine's shoulder as he processed what had just happened.

"N-Next time make it longer..." He eventually mumbled into the cloth of Aomine's shirt. 

Aomine leant back so that he could cup Kagami's cheeks and pull him in for another kiss as requested. This time it was more passionate and hot, the redhead feeling himself melt as their lips melded together perfectly. 

All too soon the kiss ended as the pair caught their breath, Kagami licking his lips as the sweet taste of Aomine lingered on them.

"Happy birthday, Taiga."


End file.
